Precision is a necessity for medical procedures and devices used for those procedures. Because medical devices are used to grab or grip very sensitive areas of the body, such as when working on arteries, veins, nerves or other very sensitive areas, devices must be able to be minutely adjustable, while still providing enough gripping strength.
Gripping devices must also be stably locked in a given position when the proper gripping strength is reached. If the device is not secured in position, the tool may tighten or loosing, potentially resulting in injury to a person or medical tool.
Accordingly, it is desirable to have a gripping device that has improved sensitivity and precision without affecting the gripping strength.
It is further desirable to have a gripping device which is easily locked into position and unlocked.